Katelyn Marie Scott
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: and if Lucas was born a girl, would Dan give up creating his own little princess? FOR ADOPTION


**And** **i do not own any of the characters.** **Just my OC who will be the late husband of Karen.**

 **H will** **make a slight mention to** **Glee** **, only** **that Sue** **will be** **Kate's** **adoptive aunt** **.**

 **The** **series** **is filmed in** **oth** **Wilmingt** **on** **in** **North Carolina and** **wikipedia** **only mentions it.**

 **And this** **is AU, Lucas is a girl, she is not** **Nathan's** **sister** **, but his cousin.**

 **Nathan** **is** **Deb** **'s son** **with Keith from a** **drunken** **night** **.**

 **W** **HY it?** **Simple;** **Nathan** **'s the only one I can see with** **Katelyn.** **(** **fem** **.LUCAS)**

 **Katelyn** **is** **four** **months younger than** **Nathan** **.**

 **444**

POV KATE:

My grandmother died, leaving a coffee and a house for my mother, and a fat bottom for college for me. Mom has been there and hit it, made some changes, now is not just a cafe, with money from academia and from the store, she bought the point on the side and increased coffee also making a bistro, running at lunch and dinner .

D ividiu space in half with one to c ortina of beads transparent , chandeliers of the same model on the side of the bistro , with a romantic touch in the paintings, so that who wants to eat and who wants only coffee is not bothered, and the young people who attend the cafe receive internet access and books available on the shelves. The new place is already a success.

W ho am I? I'm Katelyn Marie Sivester-R e, only daughter of Karen Roe, Samuel Silvester's widow. My father died when I was nine years old, leaving my mother and me alone, Aunt Sue tried to help, but she had her own problems, all she could do was recommend a manager to the gym and Enthusiasts store that My father left.

G races to the influence of my aunt, I became a Cheerleader , I also learned to defend myself, I hit as much as I get. I remember the first time they tried to play Slushie on me, ended up with a corridor and two flooded rooms, and three students expelled, not to mention that Karofsky ad quiriu a considerable fear of me.

N ow we are on the way to North Carolina, where she wants to manage Grandma's coffee, which is called Karen in her honor, Aunt Sue was decep ci Onada, she wanted me to lead the team to another victory, but Mom does not let me stay

And ntão here I am following her car in my car, I'm very jealous of him, so I decided to drive. It is a Puma 1960 GTS convertible red roadster , it was my dad's (mom kept it until I was sixteen ) I took out my wallet four weeks, but since I'm going to be following her, she let me drive, I'm still in my cheerleader's uniform . Aunt Sue makes you train all sa s Tuesdays and Thursdays and Fridays, the four thirty in the morning until seven, could participate in one last workout while Mom took m selves documents, the girls were sad to lose their captain.

F inally we're coming, we're about seven hours on the road, we stopped only for gas, and make a few snacks here and there, and rest your legs a bit. T ive to close the roof, it was very cold, we entered the coffee was about five hours, a few were still there, I saw a group of four people at a table, and a few others here and there reading books or using the internet with coffee cups at their sides, it was about seven-thirty at night, Nerds, who understands them .

The family of four was sitting when one of them saw us.

Keith: Karen, is it really you?

K: Keith, how long?

Ke : sixteen , almost seventeen . I did not know you were visiting.

K: I moved, I own Karen's coffee.

M amãe seemed strained to recognize them.

Kate : Mom, who are they?

K: Oh, Kate , this is Keith Scott, an old schoolmate, Keith, this is my daughter, Katelyn .

W hen she introduced me, I saw that the man next to Keith looked at me puzzled, then an understanding of flash passed through his eyes, but it was quick, just a smooth mask hit his face, and the woman looked a little frightened.

Ke : Glad to meet you Katelyn , I'm Keith, this is my Brother Dan , my wife Deb and our son Nathan .

Kate: p is a razer know you, but we are more than eleven hours on the road, and I still had practice before that, I'm tired and hungry, want to eat, take a long shower and sleep all weekend. Deculp if I look grumpy, but it's thesteel cans talking.

Dan : we understand, if you want to sit with us , our table still has two vacant seats, our guests have made an appointment, and the bistro is full.

K: we do not want to bother.

T ive to restrain myself not to scream that wanted yeah, I was starving. Dan noticed my reaction and laughed , disguising it like a cough .

D: It's no trouble at all and your daughter seems to be starving.

K: All right.

We sat down and a waiter came to pick us up, after we made our requests, he left. Everyone seemed tense, for Nathan was staring at me.

Kate : If you take a picture, it will last longer and you can always enjoy my beauty.

N: You're from Mackinley high is not it?

Kate : Yes. Let me guess, your girlfriend or friend, are you upset that we won the cheerleading title for the seventh consecutive time?

N: how do you know?

Kate : I was the captain of the cheerios and I led three of those victories, I was the youngest captain to have a medal, you are not the first and will not be the last to face me for that.

Deb : seven times in a row, it would not be good to let others win as well.

Kate : Deb , these teams that go to the championships are the best, the best. This is a competition, if they are not good, because I must reduce my performance to satisfy them, if they lose, that means they should train more and dedicate more. Being a cheerleader also grants a scholarship, and just like any other sport , they only accept the best.

THE food arrived and as we ate , Nathan started telling me about school, his town, his friends and other trivial matters, Dan asked me questions about me, my hand and Keith were talking about some things and he talked about his workshop.

Kate : Do you have an office?

Keith: Yes.

Kate : You could take a look at my car, it was eleven hours from here to here, and I would like to give a review on it.

D: because you went to till here? Would not it be easier to catch a plane?

Kate : And let some incompetent ruin my baby? No, sir, thank you very much.

N: It's just a car.

Kate : It's a Puma 1960 GTS roadster red convertible .

N who you killed to have one of those.

Kate : It was my father's, he left it for me in the will.

N: I'm sorry.

Kate : You did not know.

After that dinner was uneventful , we finished eating, we said goodbye, and when I got home I went to take a shower and slept until noon.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 POV DAN:

D eb and I resolved to have a candid conversation with Nathan , we told him the truth of his birth. This dinner is to commemorate the end of a long dispute in our family, and Keith finally registers Nathan as his son, he remains my son, I love him the same way, but he deserves to have the name of the his father on the birth certificate.

N athan is my brother's son, Keith, with Deb . They were very drunk one night and it happened, Keith refused to take over the child, so I married her. And u admit I still love Karen, but he could not leave Deb being a single parent, her parents would drive home and she could not support herself and the child, I had to do something.

And years after we're here, Deb and I had a friendly divorce, Nathan finally accepted Keith as his father, he and Deb are married now, my business is going well, this is a night of celebration.

The door bell rang, I looked up and saw Karen, sixteen and she was still beautiful, I recognized her on the spot. When she introduced us to her daughter, I noticed that she looked a bit like my mother, after I saw Karen at her mother's funeral, hired a detective, who told me about her late husband, who died and left her a shop and gym, and her daughter four months younger than Nathan , I did the math, the girl is my daughter, Karen got pregnanton our last night together.

 **FLASHBACK** **:**

D eb was about four months old, we were married two months, when I came home from college and I saw Karen, I should break up with her soon, but I did not have the guts, she was so beautiful, so I decided that this would be ours last meeting, but in the end taking her to my house.

N the next morning Keith was in the kitchen when she saw Karen down the stairs, we started talking and in the middle of the fight he dropped the bomb.

Keith: Will you keep D and B as your wife and Karen as your lover? Have you told her about your marriage, or are you going to treat her like a cheap prostitute?

K: marriage? You're married?

D: Karen, I can explain.

K: Do not touch me. There is nothing that could justify you being married to another, were you going to tell me?

D: Karen my love ... listen to me.

K: no ... I ... I'm leaving, goodbye Dan Scott, be happy with your wife and do not look for me.

I went to her house later, but her mother told me that she did not live there anymore and asked me not to look for her daughter again, as a married man, it was my duty to respect my wife.

I was not there for Karen to find out about my marriage, but for her to hate me, I would never be able to apologize or explain my motives to her. I went back to the city every year during college and after that Deb and I moved there.

END OF FLASHBACK

As far as I can see, my daughter has an attitude, Karen did a good job.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

 **Sorry guys I've been trying to finish this story for more than a year, but nothing.**

 **I wanted to write a fanfic of FEM! LUCAS, I did not see anything like that, it's always his sister or Nathan's, but I thought, what if Lucas was a girl. If Dan married Deb so she would not be a single parent if Karen found a man willing to do the same for her?**

 **My plan was that Kate, would have the personality of Sue Silvester, GLEE series, Karen and she is very well alive. Nate falls in love with her, but does not say anything because they think they are siblings, but she has an overprotective and possessive behavior, driving away any guy or girl who wants to date her little sister. Deb does not bear to see his son suffer and tell the truth to him.**

 **If when kids Nate was wrong with FEM! LUCAS, and she left and came back years later as a beauty, and several other aspects centered on Lucas being a girl.**

 **If anyone is interested, feel free. I'm never going to finish this fanfic, and these ideas have never passed the front line, if you can continue, I'll love to read.**


End file.
